Knickers and a missing cat
by Broadway Babe1717
Summary: Lily Evens could not believe her luck. Her hair dryer broke. Her coffee maker decided to go on vacation and not come back and her cat ran away. And now she is in her knickers with a very attractive man at her door. Did the world hate her? Jily Au Oneshot Might turn into a one shot series. Second chap is just a small update
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. This was me just messing around because I need something to do and this was easy. UPDATED! Thinking about making this a little one shot series? Let me know!**

* * *

Based on You found my lost cat on your morning jog and now you're standing at my doorstep sweaty and shirtless with my beloved cat and it's all very attractive.  
Lily Evens could not believe her luck. The apartments dryers broke in the middle of her wash, leaving her only in knickers and a over sized football jersey that had somehow gotten into her load. She than went to get some coffee and saw her coffee maker decided to go on vacation and not come back and her 14 years old cat ran away. She was sitting on her floor eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream and feeling sorry for herself when there was a knock on her door. She pulled herself off the floor and dragged her feet to the door. The container left forgotten on the hard wood floor."Unless you are Marlene, the super or my coffee pot come back go away." She heard a light chuckle.

"Well, I have a cousin named Marlene, I have fresh coffee back in my apartment and I think I have your cat, although I can't help you with the dryer. They're all pieces of shite anyways." Lily threw open the door to see a very attractive man. He was shirtless and sweaty. He was holding her cat in his arms which gave a great view of his abs.

"Clawed!" Lily yelled scooping her cat into her arms. Her fingers grazed his chest, but the cat was more important. She started to kiss her cat all over his fur. She heard snickering.

"Your cats name is Claude?" Lily looked up slowly, cheeks a flamed.

"No not Claude, Clawed. Like his claws? Also Clawed Monet. His name is cat pun okay. Please don't judge me I was like 10 when I got him. That's why I was worried, he is 14 and if he was lost for too long he would be beaten up by other cats. You must've had a beloved pet run away before? And the super isn't to fond of him because he poops in his garden. But between you and me that's not a bad thing. The super here sucks and now I'm rambling..." The hot shirtless man was still laughing.

"Well of corse he is! With a name like Clawed Monet he will be. Any pretenses little bugger would have it out with the super." Lily tried to glare at him but ended up laughing with him.

" The name is refined. My mum was a art major and he liked to paint Lilies so it made sense at the time!" She giggled a little and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Lily Evens. And this," she shifted Clawed," as you know this cheeky bugger is Clawed."

He smiled and ran his hand threw his hair. "James Potter, I live like three doors down with my mates. Just moved in like 2 months ago"

"Well James, I would offer you in for coffee but I don't have any and you said you do so I am offering coffee and your place and I'll bring my mums pudding cake." Lily knew a sweaty boy just come in fresh from a run would want cake. Or she was hoping. This cute boy could just turn her day around.

"That sounds great, but umm this might be a little cheeky but Lily. Oh bugger how do I say this? Ummm...You are still in your knickers and my best mates are home and I don't think you want them to see you in knickers that say single and ready for a Pringle." James mumbled out. Lily's face turned as red as her hair.

"I-I. The dryer is broken and these are the only clean things that aren't wet as rain. This isn't even my shirt, it ended up in my wash one day and I've kept it and look I now have a use for it!" She was rambling trying to steer his mind away from her knickers. Stupid Marlene saying that these were cute and some bloke would love it. Though it did give James a great view of her bum. Not the best first impression, but not the worst either.

"You know I think that is my jersey. I played a little soccer in my day. Does it say Prongs on the back?" She nodded, could this day get any worse? "That's my senior jersey. Man. I thought I lost it in the move. Blimey, have you had it the whole time? Don'y worry about it now," He rambled. "give it back to me when it's clean and when the super actually does his job. And if I took it now that would leave you in only what you have under there." He was running his hand in his hair again.

"Hey James have you seen-" another very attractive man rounded the corner. He looked at Lily and raised one eye brow. "Nice knickers red. I've got some crisps back in my flat and I can fix both of those problems." He flashed her a grin. He threw his forearm up against her door. James groaned and swatted his arm away making the man momentarily lose his balance.

"Sirius shut up mate. I'm sorry Lily but he is always like this. Umm come by the flat when you are dressed okay? And don't forget that pudding cake!" Lily slowly closed the door. How could two blokes in 10 minutes have seen her in her knickers. To make matters worse she was supposed to go meet him at his apartment but she still didn't have any clothes. She could just show up in her knickers, if this meeting turned out how she wanted they'ed get there anyways. She heard another light knock on her door. This time she checked to be sure another person could not enjoy her in knickers, only it was James.

Lily pulled the door open just enough where she could stick her head out."Hi Lily. So in my stupidity I forget you don't have anything to wear so I brought you my sweatpants. They're clean I promise." He trusted a pair of light grey sweatpants through the crack in the door.

"Thank you James that is really sweet of you." Lily grabbed the soft comfy pants and shut the door again. She threw the pants on and put her hair up in a messy bun. Quickly she grabbed the cake blessing her mother. Every Wednesday she would send Lily food so she could invite a man in. It had worked for her sister. So her mom had this crazy idea it would work for Lily. Her mother would be excited, minus him seeing her in her knickers part. Oh well, not everyone could be like Petunia.

She rushed out the door. Making sure Clawed was safe inside. If she lost him again though she could spend more time with James. She had been trying to talk to him since he moved in. She paused with her door open. Clawed had been though a lot. She would just have to rely on her stunning good looks and charm. She was screwed. She shut the door tight and head down the hall. Lily counted three doors down and lightly knocked. A different man from the two earlier opened the door. This third man was as handsome as the other two.

"Oh cake. Who did you piss of this time Sirius?" He turned back to look at her. "Sorry but he's busy at the moment you see we found a cat earlier and it's missing-"

"Yeah that's my cat. James Potter brought him back earlier. I'm thanking him with cake and coffee. This is him right?" Lily was starting to worry she had gotten the wrong flat. Though how many cute boys could be on this floor?

"Oh! You own the cat! Blimey! Are you also knickers girl? Come on in!" Was she ever going to live this day down? Lily awkwardly entered the very tidy apartment. For three or more boys this place was sparkling, but she did notice a shirt poking out from under the couch. And some boxers thrown under some magazines under the coffee table.

"Oi! Red! Come for those crisps? What happened to the knickers? Pretty cute ones too, your bum looked great. Looks like you traded them for some blokes clothes? Who are you shagging?" Lily was flabbergasted at all of this questions.

"No. I am not shagging anyone thank you. Is James here? I'd really like that coffee he promised me." She set the cake down on a table and lightly leaned against the counter. Something blue and sticky stuck to the back of the jersey.

"He is in the bathroom. Most likely primping himself. Hold it Red?" Siruis peeled himself away from the couch and made his way closer to Lily. "Are those Prongs pants? And his Jersey? Are you sure you're not shaggin?" A wicked smile graced his lips. Just then James rounded the corner. He groaned when he saw Lily.

"Have these tossers been bothering you? I'm sorry Lily. Remus you've been good right? Sirius I know you haven't. What has he asked you?" James made his way over to her and leaned on the counter next to her.

Lily decided to be blunt. "He asked me if we are shagging." James slipped off the counter and whipped around to face Sirius, face flushed.

"Sirius you tosser I only meet her 15 minutes ago! I'm not you. Come on Lily we can have that coffee and cake in the kitchen." He grabbed her arm, taking the cake from her hands and lead her into the kitchen. "Sorry about him. He is like a dog in heat. Wanting to hump every bird in sight." James sat Lily down at the table before grabbing a knife and going to go get the coffee pot started.

"It's alright. I would come to the same thought is my best mate came home in some blokes clothes. Although, my Marlene does that anyways."

"My Marlene does the same. Love her to pieces." James brought over the warm coffee and Lily began to slice into the pudding cake.

Lily smiled and looked up at James. "I just really want to thank you. My day stated out awful and you saved my cat and just," she stabbed at her slice of cake. "I just... Thank you James."

"Of course Lily! Anytime you need help you let me know." James smiled and cut them both another piece of cake.

The two ended up talking for three hour. Two pot of coffee, six interruptions from Sirius and a whole pudding cake later both felt that they had always know the other.

"Well James," Lily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I should go. I've imposed on you long enough. Thank you so much for everything." She flashed him a smile.

"You're not imposing! It's nice to talk to someone who isn't talking about shagging or books. Please come by more often! And keep the sweats for as long as you need them really. You look better in them than I do." He smiled at Lily and helped her up.

"I will. Thank you for returning Clawed Monet and for the coffee." She tuned and left. James shut the door behind her. He turned to look at his two friends.

"Way to go James!" Remus slapped him on the back and smiled at him.

"How lucky was it that you found her lost cat! How look have you been trying to get her to notice you?" Sirius asked looking pleased.

" 2 months. And I wasn't luck at all. I stole her cat."

* * *

 **Gosh I just love that last line! Agin thinking about making this into a little series, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

JUST AN UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER IS COMING SO LOOK FOR IT


End file.
